Some where in FUTURE
by atikna
Summary: Its AU FOR 47 SECONDS JUST A SHORT PIECE OF DRABBLE ,


Some time in future – lot of fluff

I don't own any of the characters

May contain spoilers of 47 seconds

A upscale Manhattan Restaurant and a large cubicle curtained off

This was the 20th anniversary of Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett

The party was organized and thrown by their children the twins –kaley and Raymond and Alexis

All old friends were there –Kevin and Jenny, Lanie and Esposito, Ethan Slaughter , Alexis's husband David.

The talks veered to love during the after dinner drinks

Kaley- I raise a toast to the best couple I have ever seen , to my Mom and Dad

Everyone drank to that

So mom Kaley continued – care to share your love story with us because we are kinda bored with what dad always feeds us

Kate smiled and looked at her husband of 20 years who still could make ladies turn their heads with just a smile . so what did you dad tell you about our love story

He says that he came to you when you most needed him when the nypd was not able to solve any cases and then he jumped in solved many cases together and then you had to fall for him and then you married –this was told by Raymond

Everyone spluttered in their drinks

Kate- Really!

Esposito- we couldn't solve any cases?

Kevin- Nypd needed him

Lanie- what did NYPD do after you left Rick?(sarcasm)

Rick – smiling his most embarrassing smile- yeah I may have tweaked the facts a bit – tends to make me look more like a hero you see

Kate looked towards her children and said – there was not an ounce of truth in that tale he told you let me tell you how it really went

Lanie- not you my girl not you, the kids want to hear the truth not a fairy tale from either of you

You she looking at both of them – You should hear it from the onlookers who bore the brunt of carrying the love when you guys only had eyes over each other

Kaley – Aunt Lanie you can begin we want to hear the truth

Lanie- to kate and rick – you guys better not interrupt when I talk because I still have a way with the knife and she took the dining knife in her hand

Well its not a normal love story – because it started with murders –the murders which happened abd copied the style of Castle's earlier books , your dad and your mom got together and solved that one dad got hooked up with your mom because he wanted to shape a character over her –Nikki Heat

They started solving cases together and came closer and they never were on the same page = it was frustrating for us on the sidelines because we saw everything and still couldn't speak

Esposito and Kevin nodded at this

It was a hectic three years

Kaley and Raymond looked at their dad= three years it took you three years to do what you call sweep mom off her feet?

Rick again smiled

Lanie- no dear it took more

You see for three years all these two did was to throw the balls in each others court and miss it altogether

So where was I Lanie continued

Yes- it was hectic three years with lot of bodies involved and lot of near death misses and I think your dad saved your mom's life some 12-13 times and so did your mom the same number for his lives

At the end of third year

your dad kinda professed his love for your mom when she lay dying in a cemetery

Kaley and Raymond- oh no

Lanie continued as if not interrupted- then she ignored your dad for three months and lied to him for 10 months that she didn't remember that confession

Oh mom you didn't Kaley cried

Kate just shook her head as she looked down and then she felt Rick closing his paw over her left hand and sliently nodding .

Lanie- she did and yes your dad on his part to continue his chivalry tried to solve Johanna Beckett's case on his own.

With these explosive secrets in their midst these two continued their dance of love

So what happens when one after the other –these explosive secrets blew out?

Lanie let the question hang in there

There was tension and everyone was quiet

Then what happened?

How did the secret come out?

The question was asked by the twins in rapid succession

Lanie laughed aloud and was joined by Esposito Kevin while rick and kate continued to smile

Kaley- ok aunt Lanie you have to continue

Lanie – well I think we all remember the case

Alexis here would also tell you because she was at that time working with me as an intern

The twins looked at Alexis questioningly

Alexis smiled and said well , I had an actress for a mom and a writer for dad I was to be influenced on the outside to become a doctor – Lanie inspired me to be a doctor and hence here I am chief surgeon in NY medical school

Kaley- how come you never told us that earlier ?

Alexis smiled at Kate and Rick and said- It just had slipped off my Mind

SO to continue – it was ten months after you mom had been shot and then a explosion occurred which killed 5 people and left several injured.

This case hit hard to everyone because everyone realized their mortality

During one of the interrogation in which your dad was listening on the outside , your mom accidently let slip that she remembered everything about her shooting .

So ? what happened Dad did you confront her what how where

Lanie- I don't know what happened between the two of them but Castle was back at the precinct for the next day

Kaley and Raymond turned to their dad- so what happened when did you two talk and what did you say to mom

Rick – that's none of your business

Kevin- what?

Esposito – no way

Jenny- that's neither here nor there

Lanie- I also want to know

Alexis -dad I also don't know why even after you were hurting so much you returned to the precinct

Rick- yeah well we didn't talk

Kate – yeah we talked about it right after Ethan here caused you being beaten the shit out your skin

Dad got beaten when – you never brag about that kaley said accusingly to her dad

Ethan- well I have a broken nose to show for that case

Rick- you got that nose broken after the case

Ethan – yeah in the hospital when I just came to see how you were doing

Raymond- wow that must have been a hell of a case then , MOBSTERS coming into the hospital to finish the job they started . dad you never bragged about that –wow you must be improving

Kate – no

Ethan- no

Kaley and Raymond- WHAT NO?

Kate- well I beat Ethan up

Kaley and Raymond- what?

Ethan – it isn't what it sounds like

Kate glaring at Ethan – its exactly what it sounds like , I punched you right in your face

Kaley- why did you punch uncle Ethan?

Kate- well I thought that Ethan was responsible for the condition your dad was in and I couldn't stand that

Rick – yeah well that incident did make me believe that I had a chance with your mom

Kate – huh uh – I decided to marry you rick way before that

Rick – what you never told me

Kate – what say husband I still have some secrets up my sleeve still and she winked at Kaley

Raymond – so you both opened your mouths only when the other was in a critical condition

Lanie- yeah these two needed to be pushed into corner before they could speak their minds

So what after that- Kaley asked

Well your dad's secret came out and it changed a few things

How did it come out Raymond asked Lanie

Your dad confessed to your mom and then it opened a Pandora box of your grandmom's case

Kaley looked at her mom- how did you react to the secret

Kate looked at Rick and then replied to her daughter-I kinda tried to smash his face first but he ducked and then I tried to show him out of the house but you see I was in his house so it didn't work and then I

Rick – she broke down- that was the second time I saw your mom to break down

Kate – don't tell me you have been keeping score of my break downs too

Rick- yeah I keep score of everything

Kaley – guys can we just finish the story?

Well the case was solved with biggest implications in everyones lives here and let me tell you if it hadn't been for Ethan here your dad wouldn't have survived .

Kaley – so when did these two get together or married or whatever

Kevin- somewhere in fifth year of these two acting as partners I think Castle decided to ask Beckett to marry him

Esposito- How many months did it take you castle

Oh I forgot you never asked

Raymond and Kaley – what you didn't ask and here we thought you were the cool one

Kate – kids your dad still is the cool one only he was scared

Rick- yeah well your mom carried a gun kids what if she didn't like my proposal and decided to shoot me ?

Kaley- so mom proposed you?

Kate- I didn't propose him , I just asked him to finish what he had started and since he wasn;t getting anywhere near it I pushed him in the corner and when he still didn't open his mouth I had to say it

What-

KaTE rolling her eyes-" rick marry me or else?

Everyone started laughing

The twins looked at their dad indcredously

Rick looked so red that he might have just burned to death

The waiter came in with the cheque and the table was cleared

The couple started dancing Kaley and Kate sat a little away while Rick and Raymond danced away with other ladies

Kaley- so mom when did you decide to marry dad

Kate looked into the blue eyes of her child which mirrored her fathers and smiled

It was right after the explosion , I knew he was hurting and I didn't have the courage to go and say sorry to him and there I was walking among the dead and injured in the explosion , dead myself inside because I thought I would never see him again

And then he came in from with a vital information in his hand a report from one of the victims which helped solved thecase

SO Kaley prompted

At the end of the case we caught the suspect and everyone was rejoicing when your dad picked up his coat and walked towards the elevator

I caught up with him and asked him why did he come back?

So what did he answer Kaley asked

Kate looked towards her husband who was then dancing with Jenny and making her laugh

Well he answered "to me it was more important that those 5 people who died and so many others who were affected should get justice rather my broken heart"

KALEY – well then?

Kate – saying this he left

Kaley – so that was when you decided to marry him, you didn't even tell him you loved him and he was hating you , so so how what

Kate- well dear you see I realized at that moment what a rare man your dad was he put other people welfare and their importance much before himself .

And then he returned the next day albeit without a coffee in hand but still there to help

So why did he come back the next day and …

RICK- That's a story for another time Kaley and now if you excuse me I will take this most beautiful woman to have a dance before this magnificent evenings

Saying this Rick caught Kate's hand and swept off to the dance floor

Kaley smiled and was joined by Raymond-

Ratmond to Kaley – so many secrets out right ?

Kaley – yeah well it was and smiled at her twin

We are lucky to witness firsthand such a love as that and saying that she looked over her parents who were blissfully dancing away without even the music lost in each eyes

Raymond smiled and said- YES WE ARE.


End file.
